<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Friends (With Benefits) by hellzoneact1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984504">Best Friends (With Benefits)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellzoneact1/pseuds/hellzoneact1'>hellzoneact1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Both are 11, Consensual Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intersex Chara, Non-Binary Chara, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Boy Asriel, Trans Male Character, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellzoneact1/pseuds/hellzoneact1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They could tell Asriel wasn't sleeping. What he was doing instead, well, that didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out. Normally, they'd just ignore it - until Asriel whispers one word that changes everything.</p><p>"Chara."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chara/Asriel Dreemurr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Friends (With Benefits)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seriously, this is <b>underage</b>. I could not be any clearer about that. If you read it anyway, that's on you.</p><p>Inspired by some "genderswapped" art on E621.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even before Chara woke up, they immediately felt something was... strange. First off, Asriel wasn't asleep. He usually slept curled up tight to them, or vice versa, but they could tell Asriel was not sleeping at all. And not only that, they were shuffling and shifting under the blankets - and not at all subtly either. But the biggest giveaway of all was the soft, muffled groans that they were emitting, the quiet snorts from their snout that they were trying their hardest to hide.</p><p>Normally, Chara would have tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell what they were doing, and they supposed he deserved some privacy.</p><p>But then Asriel whispered something under his breath.</p><p>"Chara."</p><p>And now they couldn't ignore it. He was touching himself, sure, but he was touching himself to <em>them</em>. He was imagining <em>them</em>.</p><p>"Asriel," they said, in their flat, expressionless tone.</p><p>Chara was not surprised at all that Asriel bleated loudly, rolled over, and nearly fell out of the bed. He raised himself up, and Chara followed, unable not to notice that Asriel's pajama pants were still bunched around his ankles.</p><p>"Chara!" he whispered loudly, his face a very deep shade of red. He looked like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, which, in a sense, he had. "I... I... I t-t-thought you were asleep."</p><p>"I <em>was</em> asleep," Chara said with a shrug, "until your little masturbation session woke me up."</p><p>If possible, Asriel's face turned even redder. "I was... I was not...!"</p><p>"Oh, please. You were calling my name and everything." Chara smiled, a devil's smile. "What were you thinking about, by the way? My lips?" They motioned towards their chest. "My chest?" They posed cutely, demurely. "My legs?" They pulled their pants down just an inch. "Oh, maybe, what's in my pants?"</p><p>Asriel buried his face in his paws as if it was going to hide his growing embarrassment.</p><p>"You want to see, don't you?" Chara said to them, their voice a breathy whisper. Asriel's eyes, half-hidden by his paws, snapped to Chara's face, as if to see if they were serious. "What do they always say... I'll show you mine, if you show me yours?"</p><p>Asriel lowered his paws. His breathing had become heavier, more ragged. He probably thought that he was dreaming, Chara figured.</p><p>"What..." he said slowly. "What do you want me to do?"</p><p>Oh, this was<em> fun,</em> Chara thought. Not that they'd ever done this before either - well, not <em>willingly</em> - but Asriel was like a little puppy dog, all eager to please. This was going to be a very good night.</p><p>"Take off your shirt," they said. "Slowly."</p><p>Asriel didn't seem to know what the word slowly meant. He reached down to the hem of his pajama shirt like it had spontaneously combusted.</p><p>"Slower," Chara reminded him, rolling their eyes.</p><p>Asriel nodded and began to lift his shirt. Chara felt their heart pound a little faster as Asriel's cute, round stomach revealed itself, his pants still around his legs but his legs tightly closed. Chara could see the tufts of fur around his stomach, but also the hard tiny nipples poking through the fur, not on his chest but down on his navel. He lifted it all the way, and then pulled it off, covering his chest with his arms as if there was something to hide there.</p><p>So cute.</p><p>Chara reached down to the hem of their pajama top and slowly, very, very slowly, lifted it up. Asriel watched every centimetre of their pale white skin revealed, bit by bit, staring like a hawk, and Chara drank in their reaction like nectar. This wasn't even the good stuff, and it wasn't really anything he hadn't seen before during their baths, but something about this context made this very... exciting. Chara could already feel themselves getting hard. They liked this. They liked this a lot.</p><p>Slowly, they rolled it up over their nipples, exposing their tiny, barely pubescent breasts to the cold night air, and then lifted the shirt entirely over their head. Asriel continued to stare, his intense, anxious expression giving away just how aroused he was, his darting eyes showing he had no idea what to look at.</p><p>"Take off your pants," Chara whispered. "All the way."</p><p>Chara could almost see Asriel swallow, and he hesitated as if thinking it over in his head. But then he nodded and wiggled around so that he was seated on his rear. He lifted his legs up, his pants and underwear still halfway down them, and then pulled them off, setting them aside. It wasn't the most erotic striptease or anything, but Chara supposed they shouldn't have expected anything better.</p><p>"Show me," Chara commanded.</p><p>Asriel bit his lip, looking more flustered than ever. He'd pulled his legs back toward himself and tightly closed them together.</p><p>"Please," Chara said, more sincerely. "I want to see."</p><p>With a soft sigh, Asriel nodded. He uncoiled himself from his seated position and sat down on his knees, raising himself up so that Chara could see everything he had to offer.</p><p>And what a sight it was. Chara shamelessly crawled closer for a better view, making Asriel freeze up, unsure what to do. Chara could hear him breathing, in and out, unsteadily, as Chara stared between his legs.</p><p>There, buried under the fur, just barely visible, were the folds of Asriel's vagina, the hard nub of his clitoris. The flesh undulated slowly as he breathed, and both it and the fur around it were still wet from him touching himself before.</p><p>It was Chara's turn to swallow. This was, by any account, completely forbidden. If Asriel's parents were to find out what they were doing right now, Chara had no idea what wrath they would bring down on them both. It might even be enough to get them banished, and wouldn't that be ironic, when running away from this very thing had been why they'd ended up here in the first place.</p><p>But, God, as if Chara was going to <em>stop.</em></p><p>They stared up into Asriel's eyes. Asriel stared back. Chara dared themself to speak.</p><p>"Can I touch it?"</p><p>Asriel looked away, unable to meet Chara's gaze. But he nodded.</p><p>Slowly, carefully, Chara rose up to Asriel's height, raised a hand, and slipped it between Asriel's legs. Asriel let out a sharp, breathy gasp, a twitch wracking his body at the contact of flesh against flesh.</p><p>It was wet, and warm, warmer than Chara expected, warmer than even the layers of fur would suggest. Chara just let their hand rest there, unable to believe what they were doing and unsure what to do next. They'd done many things, but they'd never touched one of <em>these</em> before. It was an incredible, thrilling sensation to be doing this at all.</p><p>After a moment, Chara extended their fingers around the ring of pink flesh and stretched out both sides, watching closely as it expanded, as the layers that made it up extended at their touch. Asriel let out a restrained, muffled groan - Chara could almost feel his pulse, lightning quick, against their fingers.</p><p>"Wow," Chara gasped. "It's gorgeous."</p><p>Asriel sucked in a breath.</p><p>"You... you said you'd show me yours."</p><p>"Ah, I did, didn't I?" Chara teased. "But look at how excited you are. You sure you don't want me to do this?"</p><p>And Chara crooked their fingers, sliding them into Asriel's entrance, pressing the edges of their fingertips against his clit. Asriel gasped sharply, almost losing his balance as his legs wobbled.</p><p>Chara raised themselves higher, until they were level with Asriel's ear. With one arm, they held Asriel tight to them, and with the other, they slid their fingers deeper.</p><p>"Let me play with you for a while," they whispered. "And then I'll show you everything you want."</p><p>Asriel rapidly nodded, his face scrunched tight, his shoulders hunched. Wrapping their arm around his back - Asriel keened as Chara slid their fingers out of him - Chara laid him flat on the blankets of his bed and sat down on their knees next to him.</p><p>Wasting no time, Chara reinserted their long, pale fingers. Lubricated by its wetness, they slid easily into Asriel's entrance - although Chara could feel how tight, how small, he was, around them. Slowly, they began to pump their fingers in and out, in and out, a thrill running through them with every sharp, deep gasp Asriel let out.</p><p>He was burying his face in his paws again, especially over his snout. That wouldn't do, Chara thought.</p><p>Like a snake, Chara slithered up against Asriel, pressing their bare chest against his side and their face up to his. Using their free hand, they took Asriel's cheek and turned it towards them - they could hear, and feel, every unsteady, gasping breath as they continued to pump their fingers between his legs.</p><p>So Chara kissed him. They pressed their lips against his snout and pumped their fingers harder, faster, so that Asriel opened his mouth and moaned into Chara's. Chara took the opportunity to slip their tongue into his mouth, rolling it against Asriel's own, and Asriel began to shamelessly hump Chara's hand, his hips pressing needily against Chara's nimble fingers.</p><p>Chara slipped their fingers, soaking wet, out of Asriel, and pressed the edges of their fingertips against Asriel's clit, rubbing in circles around the head, all the while kissing them furiously. Asriel began to press his whole body, not just his hips, against Chara, like a wild animal. If he wasn't facing the ceiling, Chara imagined he'd be humping their leg.</p><p>"Ch... Chara..." Asriel gasped, pulling away. His hips spasmed and shook, as if he was trying to outright fuck Chara's finger.</p><p>"Asriel," Chara gasped too, a soft moan. This was hot as the pits of hell - if they kept this up, they were going to come just from this.</p><p>No, no, they couldn't let that happen. They stopped rubbing Asriel's clit without any warning, and Asriel keened again at the loss, letting out a whine.</p><p>Immediately, Chara started to kiss Asriel again, not his mouth but his neck. It honestly tasted rather disgusting - it was like kissing an oversized cat - but it seemed to do something for Asriel, who squirmed against Chara's mouth. That was enough for Chara to continue to plant kisses down his shoulder, down his chest, down the nipples on his navel, down his thigh... the closer they got to between Asriel's legs, the sharper Asriel breathed.</p><p>At last, they positioned themselves between Asriel's open legs and dove between them, giving the walls of Asriel's entrance one long, long lick.</p><p><em>"Chara!"</em> Asriel all but shouted, too loudly, quickly covering his snout with his paws. Chara did not let that stop them for a moment - it was far, far too late to stop - and they began to lap hungrily at Asriel's walls, letting their tongue do all the work. Even with all the fur, it was as incredible a sensation to Chara as they figured it must have been for him - they could feel their own erection, rock hard, straining against their pajama bottoms.</p><p>But it was only the beginning. As Asriel squirmed, as his body instinctively rose to meet Chara's eager tongue, as his walls contracted, Chara licked more and more aggressively, making up for their lack of experience with renewed enthusiasm. They knew Asriel wouldn't last much longer, and that's exactly what they wanted.</p><p>"C... C... Chara," Asriel stammered. "I'm going... I'm going..."</p><p>Chara lifted their head, kissed the tip of Asriel's clit, and sucked.</p><p>Asriel let out a shocked, surprised bleat, and then his entire body spasmed against Chara's mouth. His hips rose again and again, his legs twitching, his juices flowing freely around Chara's mouth, down Chara's chin, until he fell flat against the blankets, his legs letting out one final twitch before he fell limp. His head lolled to the side, his breathing heavy.</p><p>Chara wiped their mouth and chin and wasted no time. They pulled their pajamas bottoms down, along with their underwear, and shimmied out of them. Their cock, small and tiny even for someone their age, popped free, precum leaking down it.</p><p>Asriel turned, saw what they were doing, and stared, bug-eyed. Chara considered pausing to grin smugly - which would have been hot for both of them, admittedly - but they didn't want to wait any longer than they had to. They kicked their clothes off, leaving themselves fully nude, and slid over Asriel's equally naked, slowly panting form until they were face to face.</p><p>"Chara," said Asriel quietly, "what are... what are you doing?"</p><p>"We're going to have sex," Chara said, by means of explanation, as if everything they had done wasn't already sex by definition. "You want that, don't you? To have sex with me?"</p><p>Asriel's already blushing face got redder.</p><p>"I... I do. But... does this mean..." Redder. "You love me?"</p><p>Chara's own face got just as red, but they recovered quickly and slid their hand down his cheek.</p><p>"I do. More than anything. I want this, and I want <em>you</em>. Please, Asriel... let me do this. Let me love you."</p><p>Asriel nodded slowly. "OK. OK, Chara. I want this too. I... I..." He looked into Chara's eyes, his expression, as always, painfully sincere. "I love you too."</p><p>Chara responded by kissing him, lifting Asriel's thighs, and positioning their hips so that their cock faced his entrance.</p><p>And then they slowly, carefully, lubricated by Asriel's wetness, slid into him. The sensation was indescribable - he was unbelievably tight, even considering how small Chara was, and he was soaked to the bone. Chara felt their cock sliding in, both coaxed by how wet he was and resisted by how tight Asriel's virgin entrance was.</p><p>"Oh, fuck," Chara gasped, into Asriel's ear.</p><p>"It... it hurts," Asriel whimpered.</p><p>"Do you want me to stop...?"</p><p>Asriel responded by shaking his head and kissing Chara, which Chara took as a no. Encouraged, they slid themselves, deeper, centimeter by centimeter, surprised that neither their finger nor their cock had met Asriel's hymen. Maybe he'd lost it fingering himself - he probably hadn't even realized.</p><p>Slowly, they continued to push themselves in, until they could go no further, their hips connecting to Asriel's, their small cock balls deep inside him. Their cock twitched - it was so unbelievably <em>warm</em>. It felt good. Really good.</p><p>"I'm going to move now," Chara said softly. "Tell me if it hurts."</p><p>"A little," Asriel admitted. "But... but it feels good too."</p><p>I haven't even started yet, Chara thought, eager to see how he'd react when they began to <em>really</em> fuck him. It made it hard for them to pull themselves out slowly, and Asriel twitched again as Chara's cock slid out of him. When only the head of their cock remained inside him, Chara pushed in again, more forcefully, more aggressively, causing Asriel to gasp sharply.</p><p>"Is that good?" Chara asked, their breathing becoming heavier. They could feel the sweat rolling down their brow.</p><p>Asriel nodded rapidly, clearly too embarrassed to speak.</p><p>That was all the permission Chara needed. They slid out again, then back in, and then again, and again, and again, holding Asriel tightly. Slowly, Asriel's legs wrapped around Chara's back, and Chara pressed their small chest against Asriel's own and began to <em>thrust</em> - the motion of their hips becoming faster and more needy with every push.</p><p>Chara gasped sharply as their cock penetrated Asriel's warm, tight entrance, and Asriel began to moan completely without shame, only covering his blushing face with his arms. Chara only took it as further encouragement. There was only so fast they could move, and their sweat-covered body meant they were sticking to Asriel's fur, but nothing, <em>nothing</em>, was going to stop them from fucking Asriel as hard and as fast as they could.</p><p>Out of the corner of their eye, they saw Asriel's paw against the bedsheets, twitching wildly with every thrust they made. They reached out for it and held it in their grip, pressing it down against the bedsheet, and squeezed as tightly as they could. Then they turned their attention back to Asriel, feeling the sensation of every hair of fur on Asriel's body pressed against them, his mouth opening and closing in deep, breathy moans that had no business being that arousing.</p><p>"I'm going... I'm going to come," Chara announced, because they knew they couldn't last much longer - their little cock hungered for release, and every time it sank into Asriel's core, the need only got stronger and stronger.</p><p>"Won't..." Asriel managed to gasp. "Won't I get pregnant...?"</p><p>"Oh, for God's sake," Chara replied, rolling their eyes. "Please shut up."</p><p>And, to drive that message home, they kissed Asriel again, pressing their tongue against his snout until he opened it and they pushed it in, sliding their tongue past his fangs and into his mouth. Annoyed by the distraction, they gripping him tightly and fucked him twice as hard, like he was a big furry sex toy made for their pleasure and their pleasure alone. </p><p>Which was a very hot way to think of him, actually.</p><p>"Does it s-still feel good for you, A-Asriel...?" Chara asked after a moment, breaking away from the kiss, their voice high and sharp.</p><p>Asriel nodded furiously, still unable to find words, and Chara captured his mouth in theirs again. Asriel's legs, already wrapped almost entirely around Chara's back, pulled them even closer, so that every single thrust of their cock into him became a short little burst, like a machine gun. <br/>
 <br/>
"Oh, God," Chara moaned. "I... I..."</p><p>"Chara," Asriel gasped. "Chara..."</p><p>And Asriel did something unexpected. He tied his legs fully around Chara and pulled them completely against his body, in not a thrust but a <em>slam</em>. Chara saw stars, and then they felt the cup overflow - their hips twitched, their body spasmed against Asriel's own, and cum dripped down from between their legs and out of Asriel's entrance until they finally fell limp on top of him.</p><p>"Holy shit," Chara said, barely managing to find the energy to roll off them.</p><p>"Uh, wow," Asriel replied. "That was..."</p><p>Chara looked over at Asriel, still panting hard, still aglow with his orgasm. He smiled at them, and Christ, he was so cute it should be illegal.</p><p>"Incredible?" Chara offered.</p><p>"Yeah," Asriel replied.</p><p>Almost instinctively, Chara reached out and slid their hand down Asriel's furry cheek. Asriel blushed, his nose wiggling cutely, as Chara pressed their hand against his cheek.</p><p>"I love you," Chara said. "Don't ever forget that."</p><p>Asriel beamed.</p><p>"Best friends forever."</p><p>Chara laughed.</p><p>"I think we're <em>well</em> beyond that point."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>